1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a shift of an automatic transmission and, more particularly, to a method for controlling a shift of an automatic transmission to fit a driving style of a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A gear lever (or a shift gear) is disposed near a driver's seat in a vehicle, and a running speed of the vehicle is adjusted by regulating the number of a gear shift stage of a transmission that converts power of an engine through selection of a gear shift stage by the gear lever. An automatic transmission adjusts a gear shift stage by applying a predetermined shift pattern to a control unit according to a running state of a vehicle, and includes a shift range of parking (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), driving (D).
A range selection of the gear lever is detected by an inhibitor switch and transmitted to a transmission control unit (TCU), and the TCU sets a gear shift stage by applying an appropriate shift pattern and drives a hydraulic system to shift gear.
Recently, in order to select various shift patterns, an automatic transmission further includes a manual shift mode (a sports mode), in addition to the automatic shift modes of parking (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), and driving (D). The manual shift mode provides an up/down shift by manipulating a gear lever forwardly (+) and backwardly (−). In the manual shift mode, a gear may be shifted in a state in which a driver steps on a gas pedal (or an accelerator), reducing power loss and providing high driving performance.
Meanwhile, drivers' satisfaction with vehicle running performance depends upon how a vehicle runs according to drivers' tendency (or style). However, drivers' tendencies vary, while the same type of vehicle has single fixed performance characteristics, and thus, there may be a difference between drivers' driving styles and a vehicle reaction.
Thus, a method for learning a driving style of a driver and controlling a shift according to the learned driving style has been developed. For example, whether a driver has a mild driving style of a defensive running pattern with a gentle acceleration habit or whether a driver has a sporty driving style of an aggressive running pattern with a rapid acceleration habit may be determined, based on which a shift pattern, an engine torque map, an engine torque filter, and the like, may be controlled.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.